


Fragility

by Faequeen40



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Bulges and Nooks, Established Relationship, M/M, Meteor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faequeen40/pseuds/Faequeen40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It struck you out of nowhere sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragility

It struck you out of nowhere sometimes.

Just how much you cared for this strange, pale, utterly fragile creature you called your matesprit.

Yeah, most of the time he annoyed the ever loving fuck out of you and seriously made you question your mental faculties, but beneath all that you just couldn’t help yourself.

You’re pretty sure you’ve gone terminal for Dave Strider.

You roll over from where you had been sleeping on the far edge of his bed, watching him as he continued to bask in sleep’s embrace.

You’d like to say that sleep made him peaceful, angelic, and all that other stuff that you had come to expect from the frankly embarrassing number of rom coms that you had pretty much memorized.

But that wasn’t the case at all. If anything, sleep seemed to make Dave look more wound up. He curled into himself, an alarmingly small ball of lanky limbs and pale, freckled skin. For the longest time, the smallest noise would wake him, sending him straight into a battle stance, sword dropped from his sylladex, a wild, half-panicked look in his eyes.

It took nearly a year before he even felt comfortable enough to sleep in front of you, let alone in the same bed. Even now, a slight touch would jolt him into wakefulness and even a slight panic.

Hence why you slept on the far edge.

He stirred under your gaze, cracking his eyes open so you can only catch the slightest glimpse of the fiery (beautiful) red that is his irises. “Whatchu starin’ at?” He grumbled, voice still heavy with sleep and carrying just the slightest twang.

Rose had cheerfully described it as a southern accent. Dave had cheerfully told her to shut up.

“You.” You sighed in reply, watching as he slowly uncurled himself from a ball, limbs stretching above his head.

Your eyes followed the spindly appendages, the gesture not lost on the other boy. “See something you like?”

“Maybe. And most of the time I question my sanity for that.”

“Ouch, Karkles. You sure know how to make a guy feel wanted.”

Your face fell and you snagged one of his wrists as it began to make its descent to his sides, pressing a gentle kiss to the very center of his palm. His breath caught at that, crimson eyes widening just a little bit. You traced over the slender bones in his hand with your fingers, marveling at the soft, alien structure.

“What are you doing?”

“Shhhh. Just trust me.”

And as easy as that, all the tension released. It makes your bloodpusher ache to look at him like this, to see the trust he has in you. Dave, even with his blunted teeth, his stunted claws and his fragile, thin skin, trusts you.

Even as you skate your lips down his skinny wrist, teeth a mere breath away from the bright blue veins in his wrist, he doesn’t stir. He doesn’t pull you away or tense under your gaze. He simply watches you with those eyes, those seldom uncovered eyes that match your own so perfectly.

With slow, gentle movements, you make your way across the bed, settling yourself so you can straddle his hips, a position that gives you far more access to him.

You would certainly make him feel wanted.

He lifted a thick eyebrow in response to your position, a slight smirk curling the corner of his mouth. He opened his mouth to make a, no doubt, smartass comment but you easily descended to press your lips against his. The comment died in his throat and suddenly it was your turn to smirk.

You managed to grab his other hand and oh so carefully link your fingers together. “Have I told you lately how much I care about you, Strider?” You whisper, watching how his eyes immediately lock on you, his throat bobbing as he swallows.

His gaze follows you as you press a kiss to each of his scarred knuckles, his fingers and across the back of his palms. You spare a glance down at his face to see a rich flush starting to work its way across his features, mouth already slightly open.

You look at him pointedly, mockingly lifting one of your eyebrows at his lack of response. “Not…not that I can recall.”

“That’s not good. What kind of matesprit am I?”

He frowns at that, already opening his mouth to come to your defense. You put a single clawed finger to his lips, giving him a small smile to let him know that you are alright. His face lights up in realization when it clicks that this is not your usual self-deprecation.

Satisfied, you pull your hand back and let one of his gently down to the mattress, returning your attention to one arm. “I guess I’ll just have to show you.”

His breath catches at that and you move further down his arm, fingers carefully tracing the muscles of his forearm and bicep while you gingerly kiss the multitude of scars that adorned his body. They were all shapes and sizes, some raised, and some so unbelievably jagged that your own skin burned with empathy.

By the time you reached his chest, that flush had spread down his throat and his blonde eyelashes were forming pale crescents on his cheeks. You leaned over him to press a kiss to the tip of his slightly crooked nose and his eyes flew open, arousal beating at you from the molten depths.

He arched up slightly to kiss at your lips and you carded your hands through his feathery hair, paying special attention to the area where his horns would be if he had them. He gasped into your mouth when you lightly ran your fingers over the rounded shell of his ears, his hips pressing up into yours.

You choked back a moan of your own, breaking the kiss to smooth your hands over his face. Without his shades to hide behind, he was so expressive. You could see how much he wanted this, the trust he had in you. It made your blood sing.

The tips of your fingers pressed gently along his cheek bones and the slight roundness he still had to his jaw. They ghosted around his eyes, knuckles brushing up against his pale eyelashes. You smoothed your thumbs over his eyebrows and the skin above, watching as his lovely eyes fluttered closed. Your hands carded through his hair once more, forever enthralled by the fine texture while you leaned down to lay a kiss on each of his closed eyes.

His mouth curled into a faint smile and you moved your lips down the underside of his chin, hesitating just a moment over the pulsing artery in his throat.

Just one wrong move here, a single bite from your teeth and Dave would bleed out in your arms. Yet, despite the danger, he only pulled you closer, his hands hesitantly sliding over your back. The pads of his fingers sent chills down your spine and you let your tongue rasp against his collarbone, his resulting gasp bordering on a quiet moan.

Your hands trailed down his torso, mapping out the bones beneath his skin, silently thanking Rose for finally getting him to eat something other than microwave macaroni and Doritos.

He wasn’t as scarily thin as before but it was still far too easy to trace the cage his bones created.

“You’re so fragile.” You breathe, meeting his eyes once more, almost afraid of offending him.

Instead of launching into a ramble about how full of shit you were, he smiled, his hands lingering over your grub scars. “I trust you.”

Your bloodpusher jumped in your chest and you wrapped your hands around his sides possessively, thumbs coming down to sweep across the vee of his hips. You leaned close to his face, letting him move the scant inches that separated you to connect your lips.

You kissed him until you were both breathless and panting, foreheads resting against one another as he tried to pull you even closer to him. With a final peck against his bruised lips, you slipped out of his grasp and began to follow the path your hands had taken with your mouth.

Lips skimmed his collarbones, his pectorals and even the pink bits of flesh that made him cry out when you brushed over them. You gave them a quick kiss before tracing each rib with your tongue, the softness of his skin a firm contrast to the slight raspiness of your tongue.

He squirmed under your attentions, breath coming much faster than it had before. “Karkat…”

“Hmmm?” You paused with you lips pressed against the ridge of his hipbone, gaze taking in how he was arching against the rumpled blankets of the bed. “Did you need something, Dave?”

His hips lifted off the mattress, his dick literally poking you in the shoulder as he whined helplessly. “Gonna have to use actual words there, Strider.”

A snort of laughter escaped him and he leaned up on his elbows, a wry grin on his face. “And you’re the one always telling me to shut up. You give a lady so many mixed signals there, Karkles.”

You nip his hip gently in retaliation, firmly ignoring his dick in favor of continuing your path down his leg.

The hair was thicker here, just a shade or two darker than the nearly white hair on his head. The scars were more numerous too, evidence of moving just slightly too slow to block a low blow. You make sure to press a kiss to every scar, acknowledging his struggle and making your chest ache just a little bit more.

When you finally reached his foot, you cradled it between your palms, just looking at the strange shape of it. Your fingers brushed over the arch and Dave giggled.

You froze in shock, looking between his foot and his face, a grin beginning as you saw how hard he was trying to look like that giggle hadn’t escaped. You purposefully tickled at his foot again, smirking when he giggled, his eyes wide.

“Don’t even think about it.” He warned.

Your fingers tickled again, this time moving towards the twitching toes and you had to move very quickly to avoid his foot as it reflexively kicked out.

You both stopped for a moment, staring at each other in shock before he snickered. “I warned you bro. I warned you about the foot.”

“Yeah, yeah, asshole. Consider your warning taken to heart.” You grumbled, smoothing your hands back up his legs.

He smirked at your put off expression, his eyes returning to their heavy lidded state when you resumed your straddling position over his hips. You smoothed your hands over his chest, lowering your hips just slightly so you could brush against his erection.

His head tipped back with a stuttered gasp when you did it again, your bulge squirming against the front of your boxers. You only got a few more grinds in before he caught at your hips, fingers pulling on the waistband of your boxers.

With a nod, you lifted off him, sliding his boxers down his hips before you did the same to your own. Once the two pieces of fabric had successfully made it to the floor, you leaned back over him to capture his lips with your own. He moaned into your mouth when your bulge wrapped itself around his dick tightly, pulsing with the beat of your heart.

With a grind of your hips, you nearly had him singing to you, voice soft in a litany of gasps, moans and even a quiet keen.

He was beautiful like this. Head thrown back, tendons in his neck stretched taut. His mouth constantly open and gasping, encouraging you in one breath and cursing you in the other. You pressed a kiss to the lump on his throat, your own breath beginning to come faster.

His hands grasped the blankets by your knees, arms shaking as he fought to keep propped on his elbows. You kissed him again, swallowing the cries that dropped from his lips and pressed his shoulders down so that he rested against the bed. Once you were satisfied that he was going to stay there, you gently coaxed your bulge away from his dick, the prehensile appendage winding itself around your fingers. You gave it a quick squeeze and chirped at the shudder it sent through you before sliding just an inch forward so his erection rested at the entrance to your nook.

Both of you gasped when you began to slide him inside, one slow inch at a time. You took it slow, body still unused to the alien stretch but by the time you had taken him to the hilt he was a panting mess, his only cohesive words meant to sing your praises.

You planted your hands firmly on his stomach, using them to balance yourself as you lifted up and slid back down. A purr started up in your chest as you fell into a rhythm, your matesprit a writhing mess beneath you. His hands gripped at your thighs with almost bruising strength, hips making an effort to meet you with each thrust.

Heat built in your abdomen as you moved together faster, bodies meeting in hard smacks that echoed in the empty room, joined by his raised voice and your own chirps and moans.

It was heady to see him coming undone like this. To see him lose that patented “Strider cool” and disintegrate into a mess of moans and beautiful human boy.

Sweet Mother Grub, you love this boy.

The thought pushes you over the edge and you stiffen, a hoarse cry ripping itself from your throat. Your muscles seize up around him and you get to see the exact moment that he releases too.

The loudest groan you’ve heard from him emerges from his open, panting mouth and his whole body arches, blunted nails clawing at the skin of your thighs.

You move together for a few more strokes before the over stimulation becomes to too much and you move off of him, leaning under the bed side table for the towel you know you saw earlier.

It’s a sloppy clean up job and you’re pretty sure he’ll be pissed later about you getting a huge red stain of your genetic material all over his sheets but right now you’re too blissed out to care.

He wraps his arms around you when lay back beside him, his heartbeat still hammering under your ear. Your hands trace up his back and you shiver when he presses a kiss to one of your horns. “I love you Karkat.”

“I love you too, Dave.”

Yeah. It really just hits you sometimes.


End file.
